


I'm just playing, no bad intentions (I’m a little monster, be scared of me)

by zenpaw



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Mermaids, Merman Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, Merman Lee Sangyeon, Murder, Predator/Prey, mentions of eating humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenpaw/pseuds/zenpaw
Summary: Mermen aren’t as harmless as they seem. One particular human might have to learn that the hard way.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I'm just playing, no bad intentions (I’m a little monster, be scared of me)

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! My friend gave me an idea and I fucking sprinted with it. This is my spin on fantasy and mermaids with Sangcob added, so enjoy. 
> 
> There are mildly graphic descriptions of murder and some blood so if you aren’t necessarily comfortable with that you might want to click away.

It was a sunny, perfectly pleasant, and incredibly average day in the coral reef where Jacob and Sangyeon lived. Currently, Jacob was swimming along the bottom, looking for shells among the fine sand. So far every single one he’d found was occupied or broken. 

Jacob swam upward and went above the reef’s formations. He had thought he blended in pretty well, with his pastel rainbow tail, fins, and sandy blonde hair. But he was not as attentive as usual, as a scuffle between an octopus and an innocent clownfish distracted him enough for him to swim into a net. 

Before Jacob could even react to this, the net began to be pulled up and he was quickly trapped. Breaking the surface and being forced to breathe air with the lungs he rarely used squeezed his chest painfully. Almost immediately his skin felt dry, the humid air was not right for him. He was forced over the edge of a small boat and landed with a heavy, wet slap on the floor. 

He groaned in pain and didn’t even get a moment to rest before he was rolled over. A stupid land parasite, or human, as they said, was admiring him with its infuriatingly smug gaze. 

“I’ll,” Jacob’s voice cracked, as he hadn’t spoken out loud in a very long time. It just wasn’t practical underwater. “I’ll pluck your eyes out of your head if you get near me!” Jacob threatened. He tried to lunge for them but the damned net didn’t let him cover the distance. 

“You aren’t going to do a thing to me. I can just let you dry out and I won’t have to get my hands dirty one bit.” They said. Jacob cursed them out in his head. This human was smarter than the ones he’d encountered in the past. He didn’t have any of his weapons or rune stones so he was kind of desperate. 

A quick scan of the boat revealed the human didn’t have anything viable either; Jacob liked his chances at a fight and he just had to wait for the human to lower their guard. 

That was his best plan until he saw Sangyeon watching them from a distance. His mate was perched on a large rock poking out of the sea and honestly, it looked like he had been sunning himself for awhile. Jacob glanced at the human, they were at the opposite end of the boat, and they were digging in their stuff. Jacob looked back at Sangyeon. His mate was still there, watching closely but not moving a muscle yet. 

“As soon as I’ve distracted them and gotten them to cut me free, you attack from behind, okay?” Jacob told him telepathically. 

“That sounds good to me sweetheart,” Sangyeon confirmed. Jacob watched him lay back down on the rock and relax but he wasn’t worried. The moment Sangyeon got in the water he could be there within seconds.

“Hey. What do you want with me anyway?” Jacob asked of his captor. They paused their search at his question.

“A mermaid is valuable but a merman is priceless. I can sell every part of you at seaports and make enough to retire for the rest of my life.” They answered. Jacob considered that. Their motive was solid, Jacob didn’t understand a lot about humans but he understood wanting to be comfortable. Unfortunately, that might make them more stubborn. 

“You know,” Jacob started, earning the human’s attention. “I can give you something else that would be just as profitable. But you’re set on your plan, so oh well.” Jacob finished with a pout and turned himself away from the human. 

“No, no, tell me what it is.” They said, almost desperately. Jacob smirked to himself because the human had walked right into his trap. 

“You have to set me free first, I can’t show you when I’m imprisoned like this.” Jacob lied. The human didn’t even hesitate. They sat down and started slicing the net away from his body with a knife. 

Jacob stretched out and turned around to be met with the knife gleaming at his throat. He was mildly surprised and the human saw that.

“You must take me for a fool, right? Well, humans are smarter than your kind.” They said proudly.

“No,” Jacob sighed. “They’re not. You’re not a fool I’ll give you that. But no one ever told you merpeople come in pairs, at the very least. I’m very sorry they let you down.” Jacob apologized. The human panicked for a second but Sangyeon was on them before they could do anything. Jacob plucked the knife out of their hand and ran it along their throat teasingly. 

“How does it feel to know that you’re the one in your natural habitat but we still got you? You’re going to taste so sweet.” Sangyeon cooed to them. He grabbed one of their arms and jerked the human’s wrist to his mouth. Sangyeon was just playing with them and Jacob watched fondly. The human yelled in terror and kicked Sangyeon’s tail but they were weaker than him by so much. Sangyeon didn’t even flinch. 

Watching the human slowly realize that it was hopeless to fight was so funny. But neither of them preferred to play with their food so it was getting boring.

Jacob pulled himself up and slid the knife across the human’s throat. Blood sprayed onto his face and it got in his eyes. It was warm and sticky, and just as gross as it was the last time. Once he’d wiped his eyes he focused on Sangyeon. 

“Good job sweetheart. Here, you still have some blood on your face.” Sangyeon said and leaned in closer to Jacob. He licked the blood off of Jacob’s skin and kissed him a moment later. Jacob whined softly but the sound of the human’s quiet gargling distracted them. It didn’t last long though, and eventually, the human took one last, wet breath and went limp under them. 

“Let’s go home my love,” Jacob said. Sangyeon nodded and pulled himself over the edge of the boat again, sliding into the water with a muffled splash. Jacob picked up the knife and waited for his mate to tip the boat over. He sank into the water and sighed in relief as the saltwater filtered through his gills again. 

Later that evening, once the moon had replaced the sun and Jacob was nestled into Sangyeon’s arms, their tails entwined and their stomachs full, he thought of the boat they’d sent floating into the endless sea. It would drift for eternity, possibly, but Jacob? Jacob was home right where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it through this mildly weird fanfic, thank you and congratulations! I hope you enjoyed it because I liked writing it. ✨


End file.
